


A Perfect Christmas

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: With Christmas just around the corner, Hermione wanted it to be extra special for both of her men, especially since this time of year hadn’t been particularly memorable for either of them before attending Hogwarts. So with a plan in place, she shows Harry and Theo just how perfect Christmas can be.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Harmony & Co. Advent Collection. I have been on a Theo kick lately and I had to put him in a relationship with Harry and Hermione. Now, I have a whole story planned in my head with the three of them and how they got together and yeah, maybe that will actually happen someday! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you to The Muse of Apollo for beta-ing this. I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!

_ December 1999 _

During the war, Harry and Hermione just fell together as if it was always meant to be. When she was in his arms, it felt like home and she told him so. When the war finished and Voldemort was defeated, Theo came along not a month later. He felt like the missing piece to their puzzle and with him, they were finally complete.

It had only been 6 months since they formed what the papers had called  _ The Triad of the Century.  _ Hermione rolled her eyes at the moniker just as she did when she was called  _ The Brightest Witch of Her Age _ or when Harry was called  _ The Boy Who Lived _ . 

With Christmas just around the corner, Hermione wanted it to be extra special for both of her men, especially since this time of year hadn’t been particularly memorable for either of them before attending Hogwarts. Their childhoods had been traumatizing each enduring physical, mental, and emotional abuse over the years. It made her heart hurt to think about a young Harry and Theo desperately craving the love they deserved and never receiving it. 

Maybe that was why the three of them fit together so perfectly. Harry and Theo understood each other in a way that no one else could with their tainted pasts. And her, well, she was there almost as a beacon of light, pulling them in and showing them that things never had to be that way again. Not for them and not for their children or their children’s children. She was full of love and there was enough to go around.

When she arrived home that evening from work, she found her men in the kitchen sharing a firewhiskey as one of the Nott elves, Wimney, tottered around, preparing the evening meal. 

Hermione set her bag down by the door, threw her jacket over the nearest chair, and went to greet them each in turn. 

“Welcome home, love,” Theo said, setting down his drink on the table as she propped herself up on his lap.

His arms surrounded her waist and she placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed a kiss against his lips. Hermione hummed in contentment as Theo deepened the kiss and swiped his tongue against hers. 

Reluctantly she pulled away, gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving to straddle Harry in his chair, the tips of her shoes grazing the floor.

“My turn?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

She smiled and responded by leaning in and brushing her lips against his. Harry quickly deepened the kiss, tangling his right hand in her hair to bring her closer. She wiggled her bum and he groaned in her mouth before pulling away. 

Hermione pushed her lips into a pout. “Later,” Harry promised. She looked toward Theo and he repeated Harry’s words, though his eyes had darkened in lust and Hermione knew neither of them would mind bending her over the table right then and there if she begged them to. 

But instead, she sighed and removed herself from Harry’s lap, falling into the chair next to them. 

“Would Miss like something to drink?” Wimney asked, walking over to her. 

She nodded. “I’ll have a Prosecco please, Wimney.” With it being seafood night in the Potter/Granger/Nott household, it would pair perfectly. Besides, it was her favorite. 

Moments later, Wimney popped back in with a bottle of Prosecco and a wine glass. Hermione pulled out her wand and quickly uncorked the bottle, pouring herself a large drink. She took a sip and sighed, leaning back in her chair.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” 

“Dangerous,” Theo quipped with a tilt of his lips, just as Harry said, “The usual.” 

She smiled and shook her head before continuing her train of thought. “As I was saying, I was thinking and I have it all planned out..the holiday that is. I just want to make everything perfect for you both, combining the traditions that I grew up with in the muggle world and some of the wizarding traditions I’ve done some research on. That is if you want to. I know Christmas is kinda a weird thing for you both because of your  _ horrible _ relatives, but I am really hoping that—“ 

“—Hermione,” Harry laughed interrupting her. “You’re rambling and talking so fast I’m not even sure your lips are moving.” 

“Oh,” she whispered, feeling her face heat up. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s adorable,” Theo said, reaching across the table to grasp her hand. “But we’re in.” Harry nodded in agreement. “Show us the Christmas Spirit, Granger.” 

She pulled her hand away from Theo and clapped in excitement. “I am so excited! I already have something planned for tomorrow. You’ll both  _ love _ it!”

“I don’t think we realize what we just got ourselves into,” Harry whispered to Theo as Hermione punched him in the arm. 

“I can hear you!” she said, laughing.

Theo took a swig of firewhiskey and set the empty glass on the table. “Potter, I think you’re exactly right. May Merlin help us.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at their dramatics and took a sip of her wine. As much as they teased her, she knew that they would be just as excited as her for what she had planned. Christmas at Hogwarts might be enchanting and extravagant, but this was going to be one to remember. 

* * *

The month of December passed and just like she promised, the month was full of magical and muggle Christmas traditions alike. 

The trio went ice skating, snogged under the mistletoe, drank copious amounts of egg nog, and decorated Nott Manor within an inch of its life with muggle and magical decorations. Hermione even sat on top of Theo’s shoulders as she put the star on top of the fir tree they’d picked out. Harry even insisted they dress up one evening and pretend it was the Yule Ball, him and Theo taking turns to waltz her around the ballroom, both men looking dapper in their Wizarding robes.

Hermione had even convinced them to go caroling one night with the local chapter of  _ The Frog Choir _ where they sang Christmas carols around Diagon Alley for the evening. They needed several warming charms to keep their toes from freezing off, but it had been well worth it to see Harry and Theo’s smiles and pink-tinged cheeks. 

Soon, it was Christmas Eve and Hermione was right where she wanted to be — snuggled in between her two wizards, hot chocolate with marshmallows in hand, and a fire crackling in the library fireplace. They had just finished gifting each other several books to sit and read for the evening, a tradition in the Wizarding World. 

Their books were all stacked together on the coffee table, a mix of educational, research, fiction, and of course, Quidditch. Yet, Hermione wasn’t in the mood to read. She had other plans.

“Going to finish off your Christmas with a book, love?” Harry asked, twirling a piece of her hair. “Theo might join you while I try to distract you both.”

Hermione grinned and shook her head. “How about no reading and I distract you both?”

“Oh?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow. She watched as the two men exchanged a look, trying to decipher what she was up to. 

She laughed and jumped up. “I have a surprise for you both, are you ready?” 

“Will this be magical or muggle?” Harry asked.

Hermione bit down on her lip and slowly started unbuttoning her pajama top. When she finished, she let the fabric drop to the floor and looked up at her men. 

Harry’s mouth was hanging open and Theo audibly groaned. Both of their eyes had darkened in lust as their eyes latched onto her chest. 

“Bloody hell, Hermione,” Harry finally got out. 

Theo nodded in agreement. “Fuck me, Granger.”

She laughed and sashayed her way over to the table, shucking her pajama bottoms as she went. She then leaned over the table and stuck out her bum. “That’s the plan right?” 

The Wizarding World might think lounging around reading books and drinking hot chocolate was a good Christmas tradition, but she liked this one much better. Her men bent her over every available surface of the library before laying her down in front of the fireplace with a warm blanket and letting her watch them together.

The next morning, they woke up far earlier than planned, shared a small breakfast and exchanged gifts. The rest of the day was spent in their pajamas, reading and as promised, Harry did his best to distract them both, successful on several occasions throughout the day.

It was a perfect Christmas, just as she planned. 

_ Fin _


End file.
